Words Of Her Heart
by Fiora-Mieko
Summary: 'Thank You,' Is that all you got? After all the battles, that we together fought? A lame try at describing Sakura's feelings through the ups and downs of team seven.


**Ok, so this is just a short poem I wrote about what Sakura had in her heart after all the happenings with Sasuke and her team. I don't know whether I'm good at it, but still, here it is. I was in my class when just two words came to my mind and I started to just go on writing. It so matched Sakura and Sasuke's leaving scene that I turned it into this. I hope you all like it. It's one-shot, but I hope to write another one, maybe by Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I would have owned Naruto, if it wasn't already by Kishi…**

* * *

><p><strong> Words of her heart<strong>

[General POV]:

He left, She cried,

Forgetting about all her pride.

Dying to hear, "Hey, It was just a joke."

Hoping to be covered by his cloak.

But the words didn't come out,

And she wished to shout.

Her heart beat sank,

As she cleared her doubt.

Everything she wished, all vanished out,

Everything she wanted, all blanked out.

Tears were the only thing that met her eyes,

Neither his face, nor his eyes.

[Sakura's POV]:

'Thank You,' Is that all you got?

After all the battles, that we together fought?

Did you forget the promise we all made,

'Help each other,' whatever at stake.

But there you go, all by yourself,

'I have to do this' is all you tell.

Forgetting, every bond you made,

Just for your selfish revenge's sake.

You laughed with us, then why not cry?

The anger, the arrogance, and that short sigh.

Friends are we, the best in team,

Try to share with us your sorrow's gleam.

'Annoying' is all what you thought of me,

Yet you stop here, before you flee.

Is that 'Thank You' what you really meant,

Or a just something so that my will is bent?

After three years, we meet again,

One must call a fate's, worst bargain.

Thinking of you all the time,

Trying to bring memories, back to life.

But there you stood, without regret,

Onyx eyes, full of hatred.

'I have severed all the bonds' you say,

And yet dare to, try to, kill your mate.

The years I spent in your memories,

Hoping to save you and cross that crease.

Imagining you with us again,

You, were the only thought when I would train.

Now all those memories seem like a dream,

Without you there isn't much a gleam.

Afraid, they might get forgotten by time,

I treasure them the most, above all the prime.

I won't say, only I missed you,

But also your dobe best friend, who stood by you.

His will and power, heightened to max,

But yet he doubts, what he lacks.

He wonders how much more strong, he must be,

To have you back, and those memories of glee.

Those fights, those quarrels, that enimity,

Yet you shared with him a deep friendship.

He fought with you, day and night,

But you were his inspiration, you were his light.

A bond so strong, that never bent,

Through you he knew, what 'brothers' meant.

But now for you, brother means just one thing,

To that bond, just hatred clings.

'Revenge' is what reminds you of him,

Destruction, death, to his only sin.

If you wanted to be strong, for just task,

We were always beside you, you needn't ask.

But you thought we all made you weak,

And broke those ties, without a second think.

But even after all these years,

Nothing has changed, not even the tears.

We meet again, hoping to bring you back,

But all you do again, is slid through the crack.

Is this how, all this ends?

Without any fixture, without any amends?

Won't those memories, fill the jar again?

Will all that it will hold, will be empty pain?

Though it seems, you have gone forever,

Never to return back if ever.

I still hope to see us together, without the pain,

You, me, Naruto and sensei, Konoha's Team 7 again.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is. I hope you guys like it and tell me if it's good or bad or needs amends. It's not how I actually wanted to present it, and I got many problems on getting it right even like this. I hope you understand.<strong>

**I would really love to have some reviews.**

**Thank you all.**


End file.
